


The Piercing Between Moiraine's Thighs

by gqsa



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Abuse, Aes Sedai, Allergic reaction, Allergies, Angst, Arrhythmia, Asphyxiation, Assault, BDSM, Betrayal, Biting, Bleeding, Blow Job, Bondage, Breasts, Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation, Catharsis, Clit, Complete, Creampie, Crying, Cunt busting, Deepthroat, Degradation, Dog - Freeform, Doggy Style, Domination, Dominatrix, Double Penetration, Dungeon, F/M, Feet, Fem, Fem domination, Female Domination, Fisting, Foot Fetish, Forced Prostitution, Furry, Gangbang, Genital Piercing, Genital Torture, Hand Job, Humiliation, Kink, Lesbian, Liberation, Limes and lemons, Lust, M/M, Madness, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Objectification, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgy, Payback, Piercing, Porn With Plot, Power Dynamics, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rape, Regret, Resuscitation, Revenge, Ripped flesh, Rough Sex, Saidin - Freeform, Sandwich, Scissor, Scissoring, Self-Harm, Sex Slave, Sexual Assault, Sexual Content, Shaving, Ship, Sleepy Sex, Sleepy/Unconscious Sex, Stockholm Syndrome, Stomping, Stuffing, Teenager, The wheel weaves as the wheel wills, Torture, True power, Unconscious Sex, Violence, Vomit, Whipping, White Tower, Word Porn, aiel, amyrlin seat, beastiality, bed corner, bosom, brunette, car'a'carn, cardiac arrest - Freeform, cathasis ending, chocolate locks, cum dump, dark smut, defiled, deposed, dp, emancipation, gender based violence, genital destruction, good girl, gore porn, gory, grovelling, handjob, holes - Freeform, imp, kicking, lashing, leaves, master - Freeform, mother - Freeform, nettles, nubile, one power, one source, pillow friends, plumbing, puke, pussy destruction, ribs, saidar, self-torture, semen - Freeform, seven striped stole, silverpike, slave - Freeform, sodomise, stilled, stilling, suffocation, table corner, tar valon, throw up, tied up, true source, vaginal stuffing, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gqsa/pseuds/gqsa
Summary: Moiraine made the mistake of betraying Rand's trust. She must now learn the consequences of her actions. (This is an independent story, but it does follow loosely from my previous story named "Moiraine and the Arad Doman CuCumber". You can read that before or after this, it doesn't really matter.) If you had to wash your hands, you have to leave a kudos!
Relationships: Moiraine Damodred/Doggo, Moiraine Damodred/Siuan Sanche, Moiraine Damodred/Siuan Sanche/Tar Valon, Rand al'Thor/Men of Tar Valon, Rand al'Thor/Moiraine Damodred, Rand al'Thor/Siuan Sanche, Siuan Sanche/Doggo
Comments: 65
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Rand shoved Moiraine down before him. Her knees hit the stone, and his swollen mass slapped her chin. Her cool expression morphed into a mild scrunch that would be as close to a cringe one could get out of the woman. Yet.

Sorilea stood across the dungeon, keeping a shield on Moiraine’s link to saidar, as well as a mild shield on Rand. He’d asked her to. Otherwise, he might just put an end to the Aes Sedai for betraying his trust.

A dark blue bodice formed tightly to Moiraine’s torso, pushing small breasts up into a modest cleavage. Light blue veins ran beneath the surface of her porcelain Cairheinin skin, giving the bosom an appearance one would probably see on a breastfeeding woman. Moiraine was likely as old as Rand’s mother would be, but she barely seemed in her twenties. If someone told him she was younger than Egwene, he’d not be able to argue. She was certainly smaller in stature. On her knees, she had to look up at his cock.

She leaned back, away from it, and her baby blue silks darkened from moisture where they contacted the damp stone. Pale ankles peeped out the skirts, where they ended in slender slippers. She brought chocolate locks over her low neckline—as if she was shy, the cold thing—and spoke.

“I did not mean to, Rand. I only did what was best—”

He pivoted forward, plunging his dick into her mouth, bathing his girth in warmth and wetness.

She coughed and pushed away.

A whip of Air flew across the room from Sorilea and cracked against the Aes Sedai’s back, making her yelp and slam forward. The force saw his cock worm its way through her mouth and into the back of her throat in an instant. She tried to push away again, but another crack blasted her back, and Rand sunk his fingers into her hair, locking her in place, her lips surrounding the base of his cock.

“You said you’d be my advisor,” Rand said. “On the side lines. A teacher. So…” he slapped the back of her head, thrusting himself deeper and ending her flails. “Why did you go behind my back and promise _my_ army to Andor and Cairhein?”

“Lu need allies, Land,” her tongue spoke against the underside of his cock. The sound of her excuses only rose his ire like bile of flames within him, and it was only Sorilea’s shield that kept his cock from blasting a hole out the other side of her head.

“I only—” she went on.

Rand pulled out and kicked her away. His wet shoe left an imprint on her bosom as she fell backwards, head hitting the floor, dress and hair blooming around her and settling like curtains in the breeze.

“You know, Moiraine, I actually thought I could trust you before the cucumber that night in the tavern. I followed through so you’d know I meant business. But it seems the humiliation wasn’t enough for you.”

She sat up, filthy water dripping off her hair and shoulders. “I’m sorry, Rand. But—”

 _But_? He glanced at Sorilea. Several gusts came, the first pushing Moiraine off her bottom, the second throwing her forward towards Rand, and the third folding her over at his feet.

She tried to rise, only saying, “I’m sorry,” this time, but Rand lifted his boot and pressed her head back down, pushing her cheek into the ground. She ended saying the words looking up at him through the side of her eye and the strands of hair draping over her face.

On her knees, her neck twisting like that must hurt a ton. He ground his boot harder, holding himself back from crushing that pretty skull. What would Andor and Cairhein think of a Dragon Reborn whose army could be promised away by an Aes Sedai?

No. Apologies were not enough. Queen Morgase and the ruler of Cairhein were going to see first hand who called the shots. As Rand buckled up his pants, Sorilea opened two gateways. The woman was weak in the Power herself, but she was linked to Amys and several other Wise Ones upstairs. The large gateways revealed two thrones. Sitting on one was a stately woman, Morgase Trakand. A yellow haired beauty that he hoped Elayne would ripen into one day. The other throne housed an Aiel, Couladin. It seemed he’d succeeded over there. No matter. He would know who the Dragon Reborn was today.

The two rulers watched with different levels of shock. Morgase stood, mouth gaping. But Elaida held her down. The Aes Sedai actually had a smirk on her face that made Rand want to remove his boot from Moiraine’s head and let the woman stand on her own two feet again.

Rand was too soft.

Moiraine sowed these seeds herself.

So he let Elaida take pleasure from Moiraine’s predicament.

“Watch what happens,” Rand proclaimed, “to _any_ Aes Sedai who tries to pull the strings of the Dragon Reborn.”

Rand drew a knife from his side, and a needle and thread from his pocket.

Morgase gasped. Rand nodded to Sorilea, and all incoming sound was cut off from both gateways. Rand removed his foot from Moiraine’s head and first gave her the knife. “Open up,” he said, gesturing with his finger down the centre of her body.

“What?” she asked.

The back of Rand’s hand crashed into her face and she fell to the side. She held her cheek, which was flaring red in the shape of his hand.

“I can just undress—”

This time, Sorilea blasted her, throwing her forward onto all fours. “You have _toh_ , child. Have you no shame?”

Silently, Moiraine rose up onto her knees. She closed her eyes as she lifted the knife to her breast, pressing it into the material of her bodice.

“Face them,” Rand pointed to the gateways.

She turned, skirts dragging on the stone and getting caught between her legs.

“Good girl. Now, cut.”

Moiraine looked out at the Andorans and Aiel watching her. A mild cringe took to her face before it evaporated and was replaced by a flat, emotionless expression. Then she sliced open her bodice. It opened, along with her shift, dropping her pushed up breasts and letting them hang free.

They were rather perky already. Whether that was due to the situation or their small size, who knew, but Rand did not mind. Couladen seemed to agree. The man was gawking, and his wife, Sevanna was, too. Morgase’s own arms wrapped around herself, covering her breasts.

“Continue,” Rand said.

Moiraine opened her dress down to her knees, then straightened, staring down those who gawked at her nakedness. For a split second, she glanced sideways at Rand, as if to ask _are you satisfied, now?_

No. This was not even the beginning. He grabbed her ruined dress by the shoulders and yanked it down her back.

Her slender form jiggled for what it was worth, including her now-revealed bottom. He held himself back from grabbing and squeezing the thing. Boy but that was hard. His urges were getting harder to control. He took the knife from her and cut open the back of her dress, allowing him to kick the cloth away. He took her feet, pulled off her slippers, and tossed them aside. Then he shoved her down onto her ass so hard, she fell back, feet to the sky..

She flinched as her skin felt the cold, wet stone, and her legs clamped together. The uncaring demeanour from her face didn’t seem to reach her lower half.

“Open up,” Rand said.

Moiraine looked up at him with parted lips. “Rand—”

She _dare_ complain after betraying him? He raised his hand.

She hunkered down, eyes closed, chin tucked into bare, curled-in shoulders. Her breasts looked quite nice, pressed between her arms like that.

“The Dragon Reborn does not repeat himself.”

Pale knees came apart, and countless hungry eyes feasted on her. The carpets indeed matched the curtains. A chocolate brown jungle. Sorilea immediately cut it away. Sharp blades of Air sliced across Moiraine, cutting the bush in the closest shave Rand had ever seen.

Moiraine’s clitoral hood was barely existent. Her bud was a shiny little pink thing atop neat folds that resembled a thin pink boat. A rather nice slit, if Rand said so himself. Siuan must have enjoyed sailing these seas. She’d be the next spectator if Moiraine ever betrayed Rand again.

He gave Moiraine the needle and thread next. “You Aes Sedai like attaching your strings and pulling people along on your whims. You’re going to show them that those strings only come back to you.”

“What am I supposed to do?” Moiraine asked with a voice so cool, Rand questioned whether she understood the gravity of the situation, the fury he suppressed.

He crouched beside her, grabbed her jaw, and turned her face to him. With him so close, her legs moved together. He clutched her thigh and slammed it down so hard, the knuckle in her hip clicked. Scrunching the leg flesh beneath his palm, he said, “You’re going to take that needle, and thread that string through your clit. Now.”

Her eyes held his, her coolness melting into a softness he’d never seen from her. Vulnerability. Reluctance. Fear.

He stared back. Cool, composed as she would be. “Immediately. No delays.” He let her face go, gave her thigh a firm slap, and stepped back.

Her gaze moved from him, to the people watching, to the needle, and finally to her crotch. The crotch that would never be the same after today. You reap what you sow.

A gust of air cracked against her back, the exposed skin flaring red in a long bruise.

“He said _now_ , child,” Sorilea snapped. “I have work to be about. Do this thing for the Car’a’carn and be done with it.”

Moiraine sat forward, eyes pressed shut, legs spread open. When her eyes opened, resolve had returned, and she pinched her clit between thumb and forefinger. Needle at the ready, she pressed the tip against the pink bud, and immediately flinched

 _Now_ Rand began to say, but the woman’s jaw set and she plunged the tip into her clit. It pinched in, but didn’t pass all the way through. Instead, it pushed against the inside like a spike under a bed sheet. The partial penetration still made her scream.

Moiraine’s pain filled the dungeon in a sweet screech that curdled Rand’s blood and made him clutch his own clothes. Morgase looked away, covering her eyes with one hand, the other hand a balled fist in her lap. Sorilea’s face remained as it had been, the firm face of reprimand. Rand would never want to owe _toh_ to her.

Moiraine pushed the needle again. It stretched at the surface from underneath, but didn’t break through. Another cry escaped her, a desperate plea of why, why won't you just pass through me and end this? She pushed again, and again, each time stretching the bud further and further until _pop,_ the needle emerged out the other side, the skin sliding down the length to take a spherical form once again.

Moiraine’s open mouthed screams calmed to hard groans through gritted teeth.

But only the needle had passed through. The rough string still hung down the other end of the needle, waiting.

Tears in red eyes, Moiraine looked to Rand. Her eyes lowered to his crotch, and utter shock came upon her. She’d seen the bulge in his pants her act had given him. Well, that wasn’t his fault. She didn’t have to look so elegant, all flowing lines and curves as her back had arched in pain.

“Go on,” he said, “before Sorilea—”

Moiraine pressed the top of her clit down with her finger, and used her other hand to grab the needle. She pulled, yanking the needle—and the larger thread hole at the end—clean through the bud in a single motion. The flesh expanded and fell as it accommodated the metal, and then it stretched again, sideways, the friction from the rough string pulling it from the inside.

Moiraine let out a breath. She was sweating now, and her slick breasts heaved up and down with her panting. Her toes clenched and released to the rhythm. Rand walked over and inspected her work. Red crawled up both sides of the white string. It heaved up and down to its own rhythm as her pussy muscles clenched, dealing with the pain in their own way.

It was quite the sight, Moiraine naked on the floor before him, legs splayed wide, face filled with expressions of pain and fear like a normal human being. He crouched and put his arm around her, holding her up. When her back pressed into his chest, he felt her little heart thudding at an immense rate.

He looked down her body, the delicate collar bones, the breasts pointing outward, the soft tummy, the pale thighs, and the feet clenching so tightly their soles were nothing but creases. And then he looked up at the other people enjoying the show. His arms reached around Moiraine's waist, and removed her hands from her lap. Taking the needle from her, he _yanked_ several feet’s worth of string more through her, and she cried in agony in his ear. Her head leaned back onto his shoulder, shaking side to side as if she could deny the pain away.

The new bit of string within her reddened faster.

Looking up, he found even Elaida wincing, her smirk gone. Morgase had passed out. The Aiel were jacking off, some on the floor, outright fucking each other as they watched.

Rand took the two sides of the string, made a knot, and pushed the knot down against Moiraine’s clit. Then he took her hands and closed them around the two sides of the string.

“Pull,” he instructed.

She was crying now, sobs and soft wails. Somehow, she still managed to sound like music. But, despite herself, she obeyed, grabbing the string and immediately yanking without further command. The string pulled apart, tightening the knot and making it clamp down around her bud, squeezing.

“Tighter,” he said.

She obeyed and yanked it harder, crying out again, muffling her own screams by biting into the collar of his jacket. She perspired so much, her hair was flat against her temples. _Yank,_ she kept going _. Yank!_ The string held her pleasure button in a death grip now, as tight as it could go.

“There there.” Rand stroked her face. "Good girl." He took the string from her and held it in one hand. Looking up at those watching, he tugged firmly on the string, stretching her bud and the pink slit below. Her screams peaked higher than the moment she had impaled herself, echoing in the dungeon. Over that, booming his voice, Rand said, “The Dragon Reborn pulls the strings here.”

Then he instructed the gateway shut.

Moiraine crumpled into Rand’s side, panting, clutching his clothes. Her legs closed, and he let them. The needle and string hung out from between her thighs.

“This might turn septic at some point,” he said. “If it does, ask Sorilea to Heal it for you.”

She nodded against his chest.

The Wise One came over and stood above them.

“She needs some healing right now, though,” Rand said. “Will you Heal her?”

“If she asks nicely.”

“Ask,” Rand instructed.

Moiraine unfolded from him and got onto her knees, face scrunching up as she did. Needle dangling from her crotch, she crawled to the Wise Woman’s feet and held her ankles. “Please, Sorilea. Will you Heal me?”

“You had _toh_ , girl—”

“I have _toh_ , Sorilea. Please," she begged, holding back sobs, pressing her forehead to the woman's foot. "Please, will you heal me.”

Sorilea grabbed Moiraine’s face and the woman’s back arched gracefully once again. Rand couldn’t see the weaves, but he did see the flesh of Moiraine’s clitoris knit around the string, sealing it in. The needle swung wildly between her legs as she shivered and shook, and then clinked against the stone when she crumpled to the floor.

Her pelvic muscles still contracted time and time again, the knotted string rising and falling with her bud.

Rand couldn’t help himself.

Opening his buckles, he crouched beside her hips, spread her legs, and pressed his cock against her entrance, holding the string up. And then he fucked her brains out, yanking her into him by her strings, the reins she had saddled herself with. She screamed and cried, and Sorilea tried to stop him, but he broke through her shield and prevented her from stopping him from taking Moiraine. And take he did. She bled around his girth, an unexpected virgin. How had Moiraine not previously known a man? He would not disappoint her first time.

Saddling in, one hand on her reins, the other on the slender thigh he threw over his shoulder, he thrust into her with all the Dragon Reborn was worth, a pulsing, throbbing girth that turned her screams of pain into moans of pleasure that exploded, and exploded again, raining woman fluids onto him before he could even release, making her thrust into him herself, stretching her pierced clit even more, making her moan even louder into a third orgasm that threw Rand over the edge, bringing him to a violent release of seed that pumped into and onto her body in exorbitant amounts.

Rand sat back, exhausted.

Moiraine lay there, panting again, sweating, clit bleeding once again.

“Fool boy,” Sorilea said, kneeling and Healing Moiraine’s crotch. This time, her clit reknit around his semen-soaked string. “You have _toh_.”

“I would, if Moiraine had paid off her _toh_ yet _._ Set this off as her second payment. She still has tons more. Bring Lan in.”


	2. Pillow Friends and the Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moiraine's third payment of toh. She gets to pay it along with her pillow friend Siuan Sanche

Rand gave Moiraine’s reins to a footpad he found in the streets of Tar Valon. She was fully clothed, save for the hole in the crotch of her blue dress. A rough string protruded from the hole, attached to Moiraine herself. Rand had not removed the strings he’d threaded through her clitoris, and he didn’t plan to, not anytime soon.

And so it was, a ragged thief and murderer got to pull an Aes Sedai by her clit through the city. People turned to watch, frowning, confused. Mothers blocked their children’s eyes. Moiraine averted her own eyes. Rand walked indifferently. And the footpad grinned in excitement, yanking her in deliberate tugs.

A bead of blood reddened her dress.

 _I wonder how she feels about wearing red in Tar Valon_ , Rand thought.

She cast Rand a suffering glance, vulnerable and questioning at the same time. She didn’t dare speak, but she must want to ask, “Do you have to do this?”

Rand grabbed her ass with a smack that turned heads. He squeezed until she cringed. Then, with his grip, he yanked her back.

She screamed as the string was tugged out of the footpad’s grip. The pain must have been immense, because she fell to her knees, hands between her legs, in fetal position.

Rand kicked her in the head, toppling her over. She fell onto her side, hands still in her crotch, thighs rubbing together. He kicked her legs apart, toed her hands away, and shoved his boot onto her pussy. "Don't question me," he said.

She still struggled. Shoving his foot against her, he said, "Stop squirming."

She tried to obey, but her hands and thighs still moved toward the pressure.

"Lie spreadeagled, damn you!"

Slowly, with struggle, her limbs came apart and rested at her sides. Her head leaned back, beautiful hair draping the floors. A cart rode by, its wheels trampling her hair.

"Who's a good girl?"

"...I am?"

Rand ground his boot into her womanhood. She cringed, teared, arms and legs itching to curl in. But she kept them spread out, fingers and bare toes clenching.

"Moiraine is a good girl," she said.

"You've always been so clever." Rand withdrew his foot, which now left a bloody print on the ground.

She let out a breath, but remained in position, lying there spread open as cart after cart drove over her hair. The damage to her locks seemed to trouble her very much. Or perhaps it was the pain. He grabbed the string, which was now a mess of red, and pulled. Crying, she scrambled to her feet, following the string lest it rip out of her. She neatened her hair about her shoulders.

“Never question me again,” was all Rand said, knowing full well that the Creator himself couldn't get Moiraine to stop questioning. Well, good thing he and Lews Therin was beginning to enjoy her disobedience. He nodded the footpad over.

The man came up to Moiraine and slipped his finger into the hole in her dress. She cringed as he wiggled his finger; and she parted her lips as he stuck his finger up her pussy. He tried to kiss her as he explored her insides, but she kept her lips sealed. The man just licked her. Without paint, her lips had a beautiful peach tint. The footpad's black, tabac-stained lips looked so wrong atop them. She refused to kiss him back, and the man looked to Rand.

It wasn't Rand's fault he couldn't make her obey.

The man scowled and fingered her faster, two fingers now. His tongue snaked into her tight lips, doing who knew what. Licking her teeth? Eventually, he grew annoyed and spat on her face. He withdrew his fingers from her and wrote his name on her forehead with her blood. _Fred._

Rand held in a laugh.

The footpad stuck his finger back into her, and pulled her along like that. On that front, she obeyed him. They headed to the centre of the city, where a surprise awaited Moiraine.

A dark haired woman of similar age, but now looking vastly younger. Siuan Sanche’s looks had aged backwards once stilled, and was barely distinguishable from a teenager. She lay bare in the centre square. A man held a dog above her, letting it fuck her. The beast was gigantic, larger than the man, and its dick was as long as Rand’s forearm. The entire thing pulled out and plunged into the former mother, pulled out and plunged. And not slow too. Her modest breasts rocked on her chest like someone shook her.

The most surprising thing was her indifference. She just lay there, awake, looking up at the dog. Moans did escape her, yes, but they were reflexive things. She was clearly not used to something that big, or any male appendage for that matter. Stilling was a nasty thing. Made one lose the will to live. To fight.

Moiraine stared at her in shock for a second, before turning away and vomiting at her feet. The dog wasn’t what she found repulsive. Aes Sedai were deeply averse to those who had been stilled, refusing to even consider the possibility of themselves being cut off from the ecstasy of the One Power. It didn’t matter how good friends they were. Moiraine was repulsed by Siuan.

So Rand watched in satisfaction as the footpad dragged Moiraine to Siuan, and threw her down atop the woman.

Again, Moiraine stared at Siuan for a second, but turned to scramble off her.

The massive dog’s paws gripped her by the waist, and yanked her back, bringing her into line with Siuan’s body. Moiraine seemingly ignored it, too distracted by Siuan, who stared blankly at her. She vomited abruptly. Held in place by the dog, she couldn’t move away. The puke covered Siuan’s face, going into her mouth.

The woman didn’t care. She swallowed, and then her mouth just gaped again. Moiraine, tearing, wiped Siuan’s face.

"How does it feel?" Rand asked. "It was you they wanted. You who should have been stilled."

Moiraine's eyes pressed shut and a hand covered her mouth, holding in the puke this time.

The dog pulled out of Siuan and prodded at Moiraine’s skirts. The man behind the dog tossed her skirts over her ass, and guided the dogs wicked bone against her opening. Once in position, the dog mercilessly plunged into her, throwing her face first into Siuan’s nakedness. They rocked against each other as Moiraine’s moans rose. Screams mixed into them as the dog pulled out and in, pushing its long cock more and more into her each time.

The bottom of Moiraine’s dress left a blood trail on Siuan’s abdomen. It became an even messier affair when the dog dropped its weight onto Moiraine’s back and fucked her even faster, making her clutch at Siuan as it thrust their bodies together, rubbing Moiraine’s blood between them.

Siuan’s arms rose, and she grabbed Moiraine’s face. Sticking her tongue between the upper woman’s lips, she thrust her hips up, truly turning Moiraine into a sandwich. The dog seemed to enjoy it, speeding up, howling. Siuan’s tongue was pretty long, snaking beneath a shocked and moaning Moirane’s lips.

Rand sent a whip of Air at the dog. It ignored the first one. But the second made it growl. The third made it bark, gripping Moiraine’s hair beneath its teeth and pulling as if to say _it’s my bitch._ Along with the aggressive warning, came aggressive fucking.

It pounded them so hard, Siuan began to moan for real. She had quite a sweet flavor to her voice. Not as sweet as Moiraine’s. A little firmer, but just as pretty. It melded with Moiraine’s cries of pain in the most beautiful song that made Rand picture Moiraine’s poor destroyed clit squashed against Siuan’s body… No. Being squashed _by_ Siuan’s body. Siuan was grinding her hips in distinct thrusts. She shifted one leg between Moiraine’s thighs and the other out. It resulted in a scissor position, with the dog pounding the scissor open and closed.

Moiraine’s pained cries turned pleasureful as she finally looked Siuan in the eyes. The bottom woman had a flare in her eyes now, and her tongue still stuck deeply into Moiraine’s mouth. Moiraine reciprocated. Their tongues locked in a furious battle over possession of each other’s mouths. Their breaths heaved as loudly as their moans. Siuan’s hands probed lower and grabbed something. Moiraine’s reins. Then she yanked.

Moiraine screamed.

And Siuan ground her hips until she burst into a squirt that sprayed out from between them. Moiraine was cumming, too, her teeth latching onto Siuan’s tongue, stretching it. Siuan’s head rocked wildly side to side, uncaring of her tongue, fumbling, “Shilverpikes within! Yesh, Moilaine, fuck yesh! Righ there!”

Moiraine and her settled into a rhythm, a tight, small arc where they thrusted their hips in quick, sharp motions like a rowing oar, over and over again, growing louder together, coordinated like well-practiced soldiers marching together, making Rand wonder how much these two fucked as girls.

Siuan burst again, and Moiraine squirted this time, too. They didn’t stop scissoring, guiding each other, swaying together like boats in the same violent current. A piercing howl echoed and the dog yanked Moiraine’s head up by her hair, making her let go of Siuan’s tongue. The dog actually managed to lift her to an upright kneeling position with her back arched and arms held behind her. Moiraine’s dress was still bunched up at her hips, so her squirts showered Siuan, who lay back, watching the dangling clit reins above her as she passed out, still twitching from orgasm.

Scratch marks covered Moiraine’s sides and legs where the dog’s claws had broken through cloth or skin. The woman thrust back now, lost in her pleasure, red of face and body, throwing the dog over the edge. It bucked, filling her up so much, cum burst at her seams. Siuan’s hips turned from red to cream. And, as quick as that, the dog unmounted the women and rolled over beside them.

Moiraine fell onto Siuan, breathing heavily, piss still leaking from her squirting cunt.

Rand walked up to them. They were both completely out of it, but their feet mingled like long time lovers beneath covers.

“Today only!” Rand announced to the crowd who had gathered. “Starting with this guy over here.”

He stepped back and gestured the patient footpad forward.

The man eagerly turned Moiraine over, lifted a leg, and impaled her. He leaned down and kissed her, and looked surprised as she opened her mouth and allowed him in, even reciprocating. Peach lips locked fervently with black. With one hand, he grabbed Moiraine by the reins and pulled her strings, fucking her like Rand had yesterday. His other hand, he forced into Siuan’s pussy. His entire hand.

The unconscious woman groaned, but didn’t wake as she and her pillow friend’s Aes Sedai cunts made sloppy squishes for the lowest of the lowest men. The two held hands through it.

“Well,” Rand said to the crowd—hell, he couldn’t see to the back of the crowds. How many men was he promising these two to?

No matter. They played with his life from the time he was a baby. They asked for it. “You only have till the end of the day. I count four more free holes between these two.”

By the end of it, even Siuan was crying. Rand placed his boot between her breasts. Leaned his weight. Felt ribs contract. Twisting his boot, he looked down into her eyes and said, “I’ve only just begun with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siuan doesn't have any toh. Rand just has a vendetta. Should he free her? Give her back to Elaida? Or keep her in his dungeon?


	3. Death's Reins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rand goes too far

Rand sent Moiraine to bed.

It was a normal bed. One with a mattress and covers. Pretty covers. Green. A forest green hue that contrasted the baby blue of the dress Moiraine dropped off her shoulders. No shift protected her nakedness this time. Rand hadn't felt like cutting a hole in another garment for Moiraine's reins. Those reins dangled between her thighs now, as messed with her dried blood as her thighs themselves. Her clit was swollen, twice its size, bulging on either side of the knot that clamped it down.

Moiraine made no move to cover it. Made no move to look at Rand with questioning eyes. Instead, she just stood primly there between Rand and her bed of green—oh how green that bed was—like a queen proud of her form. Proud she deserved to be. She looked like a scene out of a gleeman's horror tale, but Rand still wanted to mount and fill her depths.

He wouldn't do that. Not tonight. Not on that bed.

"Go on," he said.

She turned and went, one sure footstep at a time, towards the cover, no questions asked.

Rand knew he hadn't broken her. He didn't intend to. She was still Moiraine, and he needed her intact. The world needed her intact—her mind, at least. She obeyed for that very reason, after all. The greater good. It was the same reason she had betrayed his trust. He knew that. You could say Rand was only putting her through her paces so that _she_ would trust _him._

 _Very reasonable of you_ , a voice echoed in his head. Lews Therin. _Then explain why you still feel like walking over there and strangling her._

The Dragon Reborn needed to learn to reason while he was angry. No matter how angry he was. But blood and ashes it infuriated him how she'd damaged his reputation with Elayne's mother, and then he had to damage it further to show that he was in control. _Damn you, Aes Sedai. Every last one of you._

Moiraine reached the bed and stopped at the corner, eyeing the covers. It was no ordinary green sheets, no. It was made up of hundreds of components. Leaves.

Nettles.

Moiraine stepped forward, legs apart such that her pussy was above the corner tip of the bed. Her reins hung low enough to flick a leaf as it swayed. She was a good girl, so didn’t need to be told twice anymore. She squatted and gently rested her palms on the edges of the bed. She flinched as her skin touched the rough leaves, and again as her reins bunched up beneath her.

And then she pressed her clit to the nettles.

Instantly, she started twitching. But, like the obedient girl she was, she rocked her hips forward. Leaves rustled, sensitive skin scraping rough fibres. Groans began. But her hips obeyed, rocking back to starting position. Her lips parted, revealing teeth coming together and apart, together and apart. Her whole body was twitching now, but still her hips rocked. Back and forth they went.

It was quite the sight. She didn’t look so queenly now, squatting in such an unflattering position like a four legged spider.

“What do you think, Siuan?”

The girl—Light, woman; it was hard to think of that childlike face as a woman—sat back against the room wall, naked knees against her chest, thumb in her mouth. She was so withdrawn, it was easy to forget she was there. She did watch Moiraine, though.

“Beautiful,” she murmured.

A pang of sadness ran through Rand. For these two who loved each other no matter what, for these two who had fallen so far. If one had told a young Rand that he’d be the Dragon Reborn, he’d have told the fool to get out of there. If one had told him that the Amyrlin Seat and her right hand woman would be naked in his dungeon, one saved by him and huddled on the floor, the other riding a bed of nettles on his command…

Well, if someone told him that, he’d have told them they were the Dragon Reborn themselves, because they must be right mad.

Moiraine’s groans escalated and she clutched the bed in death grips. But she still rode the bed like a bitch in heat. Siuan’s huddled form opened, feet crawling apart. Her fingers slipped between her legs and began to stroke. Right then, was the first emotion Rand had seen on her face since he’d brought her here. Youthful cheeks flushed with colour, lips parted, and eyes watched Moiraine longingly, lustfully, tongue held tight between her teeth.

Moiraine had bitten Siuan’s tongue in Tar Valon, too. When they both had been cumming. Strange tics, these lovers had.

Rand let Siuan take care of herself. He was not done with her, but it didn’t feel right while she was like this. Fortunately, she was clearly opening up step by step with Moiraine around.

For now, it was time for Moiraine to pay tonight’s toh. He walked up to her and leaned forward over the bed, getting a close look. Her shaking made the leaves dance around her. She had good reason to shake. Across her palms where it touched the bed, across her thighs, and throughout her crotch, bumps had raised on her skin. Shiny bumps the size of small coins. Like contour lines on a map.

Yet still she rocked. Truly, a good girl. Rand stroked her sweaty hair, and she looked up at him with pained, but firm eyes. Not the firmness of questioning, though. Not anymore. Now, the firmness to obey her Dragon.

A tear leaked from her eye, and Rand stroked it away with his thumb.

“Yes!” Siuan moaned in the corner, eyes fixed on Moiraine’s still-moving hips. Siuan’s hands and thighs were laced with her wetness, and she fanned it furiously. Moiraine didn’t look that way. She just pressed her eyes closed for a moment before looking back to rand, ready.

“Go on,” he said, stepping back. She already knew what to do. He didn’t need to repeat himself.

Moiraine crawled onto the bed, wincing as soon as untouched knees contacted the nettle. Leaves rustled beneath her as she turned and sat down facing rand, legs folded back on either side of her. One hand steadied her as she leaned back, and the other hand lifted a nettle leaf.

She maintained eye contact with Rand, and lowered the leaf to her inflamed pussy. Shifting aside the reins hanging between her legs, she pressed the nettle against the pink slit of her womanhood.

And pushed the nettle inside herself.

Her face scrunched. Her fingers tightened. Toes clutched leaves. Still looking directly at Rand, her mouth gaped like a silent scream.

She didn’t close her legs. She knew well not to by now. That didn’t stop the rest of her body from shaking. Her feet tried to wiggle the leaves from between her toes, and the rest of her body jittered like a child with too much energy. The thin layer of softness that rounded the shapes of her body shook, a gorgeous dance to fight away cold that wasn’t there. This was not something that could be shivered away. The more she shook, the more leaves she contacted, the more she suffered.

Even the thicker skin on the soles of her feet had broken out into hives. Whenever they clenched, the natural creases that formed bent the bumps, too, and then she reflexively straightened out her feet, toes spread wide like an open palm. And then they’d clench, and open.

She was freaking out. He could see it in her face. She kept eye contact like instructed, but the firmness had turned to eyes widened in near panic. Who knew Moiraine could panic? She had no need to, though. He had worked out _saidin_ Healing in case she had a violent allergic reaction.

Which it very much seemed she was having.

But she kept eye contact.

Grabbed the next leaf.

Pushed it into herself.

The next went in after, and the next, until she’d cleared all the leaves she could reach. They were sticking out of her vagina now, but up she woke, crawling over where there were more leaves on the mattress, and settling down. The entire time, she held her master’s gaze no matter how much she shook. By the time she’d repositioned three or four times, every inch of her was covered in hives up to her neck. Nettles fell out of her, and she had to re-shove those back in before continuing. She emptied the bed and slipped onto the floor, crawling on all fours to pick up every last leaf. Her hand held her pussy shut, lest she erupt, so technically she walked on all threes.

“Come here, my little silverpike,” Siuan said through steamy, ragged breaths. It seemed like she was waking. Rand was right about Moiraine’s effect on her. Good.

Moiraine found her last leaf. She leaned forward, chest on the ground, and carefully removed her hand from her pussy. All the while, she kept her head awkwardly turned up in Rand’s direction. Quickly, she pushed the last leaf in with a deep plunge of her finger, and slapped her hand back over it. Severe discomfort covered her face. She remained there for a moment, feet kicking. Rand could see her entire back, flared up like the Dark One himself had frowned upon her. Every inch was covered in hives all the way down the sides of her V-Shaped back to her little waist to the pleasant curves of her buttocks. No, only the Creator could have looked onto a creature as perfect as Moiraine.

And Rand was ruining her.

She gathered herself, shaking as she was, and stood. Below her little navel, her abdomen bulged as if Rand had put another cucumber into her. He hadn’t. That wasn’t what he was doing here tonight.

He turned to Siuan. The girl had rolled over onto her side, knees rubbing together as she entertained herself. She’d woken from her funk enough. He rose and walked over to her, grabbed her wrist, and dragged her back.

“Hey!” she exclaimed. “I’m the Amyrlin Seat. I will have resp—”

"Not anymore," Rand said. She seemed genuinely surprised. Rand almost felt bad as he dropped her at Moiraine’s feet and pinned her to the ground with his boot to her breast, winding her. She tried to squirm out, but it soon turned into a squirm of discomfort, then pain. Her back was flush with the floor that had just been covered in nettles.

Try as she might to get out, she had no chance, even if she wasn’t stilled. He was the Dragon Reborn. And she wasn’t even an Aes Sedai anymore. His boot didn’t have to be so heavy upon her, but he didn’t have the same soft spot for her that he had for Moiraine. So, he held her so firmly, her little ribs were a pressure point or two from collapsing. Suffice to say she could not speak.

She just looked up at Moiraine, gasping. Moiraine, on the other hand, was looking at Rand. Only Rand.

“Moiraine, please!” Siuan mouthed.

Rand raised his boot a tad and stomped it back down. Air audibly gushed in and out of her lungs. That was how she would breathe until he was done. When he allowed her air. If she wished to waste that begging Moiraine in futility, that was her prerogative. He kept pumping her as he looked to Moiraine.

“Go on,” he said.

Moiraine sat on Siuan’s face. Still looking up at him, she began to rock her hips back and forth. Siuan’s muffled groans and gasps escaped on each pass of her lovers pussy. And it was only going to get worse.

Moiraine removed her hand from her vagina, and crushed nettle flowed from within, onto Siuan. She began trying to scream, and nettle went into the fool girl’s mouth. Her break out was not going to be pretty.

Moiraine on the other hand was _still_ pretty. Her face was spotless, pristine, whilst her body was covered in bumps, hives upon hives. So much, that it didn’t have the frightening appearance that it had to begin with. This was like a layer of soft scales that shone. Even in ruin, this woman was radiant. He couldn’t ask for a better slave.

Was that what she was? He had to be careful not to go too far. Sorilea would not be pleased with him twisting _toh_ to his desires. But it was still an alluring thought.

Neck bent up to Rand, Moiraine kept eye contact. In that frog-like squat, she gently rose and fell as she rode her life-long friend for him. Her face had gained a calm to it, despite the rest of her body rattling against the screaming woman below. That one was thrashing violently now, skin turning blue.

In admiring Moiraine, Rand had forgotten to give her air!

He pumped her chest several times in quick succession. The sweet sound of her ribs clicking and creaking made Moiraine flinch, but she kept her focus steady on Rand. The bulge in her lower abdomen had flattened, and her contents now surrounded Siuan’s head.

Below his boot, heartbeats grew stronger. Faster. Too fast. Siuan began thrashing again.

Rand pumped her chest, but the air didn’t stop her this time. This didn’t look like Moiraine’s panic from earlier. This was a wild, animal response. Siuan no longer tried screaming or gasping. Her youthful face was a mess of hives, and though she moved so frantically, her face was frighteningly calm. As if no one was behind those eyes, staring up at Moiraine’s still-rocking hips.

She was more allergic than Moiraine. She was dying.

“Move!” Rand pushed Moiraine off her. The woman crashed to the ground, leaves still leaking from her.

He covered his body in a thin layer of Air and placed his palms on both sides of Siuan’s face. She moved like she was possessed, and with that too-calm face, Rand didn’t want to touch her. But he spun the weaves and Healed Siuan. She stiffened like a taut bow, every last inch of her, right down to her digits, and her skin heated. To her, she’d likely feel ice cold.

In seconds, saidin tried to take hold of him, pushing Lews Therin to the forefront, _snap her neck, snap snap her neck!_

“No!”

_Snap snap! The Amyrlin refused to help seal the bore—_

Her hives vanished and her heartrate returned to normal, so Rand cut himself off from the One Power.

Lews Therin groaned like a spoiled brat, and Rand sat back, breathing heavily. Siuan was heaving, too, the bruises his boot treads left on her ribs rising and falling in delicate, unconscious breaths. Light, why was he beginning to enjoy damaging such beautiful bodies. He needed to stop.

He turned to Moiraine, and found that she was still looking at him. Had she kept her gaze on the back of his head all this time? Even while Siuan was dying?

She was more obedient than he thought.

He crawled over to where she sat and reached for her cheeks. His pinkies touched the bumps on her neck.

She sucked in air, fighting to keep her eyes open and engaged with him.

Those bumps felt glorious beneath his fingers. Like the feel of a Two Rivers woman’s finest dress, or a noblemen’s rug. It was a shame he couldn’t finish his punishment. He was looking forward to doing so while she was this sensitive.

But no, he couldn’t risk killing Moiraine. He braced as he reached for the One Power to Heal again. Lews Therin groaned, annoyed at Rand abandoning the punishment, but he also waited for Rand to embrace saidin.

Moiraine’s eyes firmed. Not just the eyes of eagerness to obey. Nor just the firmness of questioning that he’d tried to drum out of her. It was a strange mix. She seemed questioning of his attempt to heal her, and eager for the punishment that he’d abandoned.

She wanted it.

A pulse of anxiousness shot through him. The feeling you get when you realise exactly what you want is at your fingertips. Something forbidden, vile, but yours for the taking. His mouth watered.

“Moiraine…” he said. “Who’s your… master?”

Her hips began to slowly stroke against the floors, clit and reins dragging back and forth.

“Y…you are. Rand al’Thor is my—Moiraine’s master.”

The pulse raced up his body again, tenfold. But bile had risen along with it. He had gone too far. Light! He’d broken Moiraine.

He might have just doomed the entire world. He had to remove those reins from her.

In a moment of decision, he let go of her cheeks and grabbed her reins, tugging. Only tugging…

He couldn’t let himself go back on this. _Do it!_

But he could have her.

Moiraine.

All his own. To do with as he pleased.

 _Snap. Snap! Yank her reinsSNAPSNAPYANK!_ Lews Therin laughed haggardly.

Rand was going mad without even touching the One Power. He had to do this. If not for Moiraine, then for the world and his sanity.

With a firm pull, he tugged on her reins. Then he actually followed Lews Therin’s advice and ripped the strings, knot and all, out of her clit. The flesh of her swollen bud ripped like common meat, and she yelled out, clutching her crotch and rolling over in fetal position. Blood painted the floors, and rand collapsed into it, trying to get a grip of himself. He'd caused her such pain. He had to Heal her.

 _haHaYANK!_ Lews Therin laughed. _Rip her to shreds!_

Heal.

Rand crawled over to the woman rolling in the pool of her blood.

_Rip._

Rip?

_RIP!_

Rip her.

Rand grabbed her hair and yanked her onto her back. All her obedience had been forgotten. She clamped her legs closed, screaming and crying in piercing wails that only riled him more. He’d been furious at this woman. Betrayal. She betrayed him!

_Betrayal!_

He grabbed a pale leg and threw it over his shoulder. The other he pinned to the ground. He ripped his pants open and grabbed his swelling girth. And then he shoved it hilt-deep into her, torn clitoris or not. This time, cries of pain did not turn into moans of pleasure. It was only pain.

_Pain! PAIN! Aes Sedai PAIN!_

Pain, Rand agreed, fucking her as she bled upon him. The insides of her burst open clit rubbed against him, going into her and coming out. Going in and coming out. His cock itched like a bloody fire and he punished her for it, thrusting with saidin-enhanced power.

_Fuck. FUCK!_

Fuck. Rip.

He grabbed her neck, squeezing her screams into strangled things. He used that grip to shove her down around his dick harder. Harder. _Harder._ Even after she stopped screaming. Even after she stopped struggling. Until after he exploded within her limp body, pulled out, and shoved into her gaping mouth. Again he fucked, clamping his thighs around her head, clutching chocolate locks in his fingers, emptying the remnants of his load into her open throat.

Open throat. Relaxed. Not tight like the first day in the dungeon. The day he’d saddled her with her reins. The day he’d began to regret. The day he’d begun to go too far.

 _RIP!_ Lews Therin said. _Ri—_

“No!” Rand screamed. “No! I ripped out the reins to _end_ this! Get out of my head!”

Rand scrambled, pulling out of Moiraine and dropping to her side. Her tongue sat limply in her open mouth. Her wild hair framed an unconscious face with open eyes.

Dread passed through Rand. And bile. So much bitter bile. He pressed his ear to her bare chest, and found a faint heartbeat. Erratic. No rhythm. No rhythm in this woman, who functioned like clockwork no matter what was thrown at her.

He’d done this to her. Yes, he was the Dragon Reborn, but she had made him. He’d be nothing but a mad lunatic back home by now had she not come. Why had he only seen it now, when she was dying?

_You will not die on me, Moiraine Damodred Aes Sedai!_

He reached for the One Power.

Lews Therin and the taint reached for him.

He met them head on, fighting the battle they waged as Moiraine expected him to. And he channelled the One Power’s Healing weaves into her. She bucked like Siuan had, the skin atop her taut body shifting and heating. Her hives receded layer by layer—Light, how much had he put her through?—and the two halves of her torn clitoris reached for each other like hands coming together, clasping, knitting into a seamless bud. The swelling reduced next, and when it reached its original size, the pinkness returned and her skin looked as lovely as a girl’s.

Rand collapsed atop her, then, eyelids drooping. This close, her fresh, rosy skin looked like silk. He lay his head onto her cheek and closed his eyes. Tears rolled out and onto her, and he found himself clutching her tight, as if he deserved to touch her in a grip meant to protect.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. "I put my pride before you. I’m so sorry, Moiraine. Your toh is repaid.”

Knees hit the floor at their heads. Siuan. She pointed her pussy at them, yelled, “It’s ready, my silverpike!” and squirted on both Moiraine and Rand. Then, she collapsed atop them.

The Healing left Rand incapable of moving. Incapable of waking these woman to check if they were okay. Their bodies were healthy, yes. He could feel their nakedness atop and below him, hearts beating strong. It was their minds he worried about. As consciousness left him, he could only wonder in fear whether Moiraine was as broken as Siuan, and whether he could fix her before Tarmon Gai’don.


	4. Twin Imps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Car'a'carn has toh to pay

Moiraine mounted Rand for the tenth time that night. She was still laced with her own blood, now worse than before. Siuan rolled in Moiraine’s pool of blood beside the bed, pleasuring herself. Rand, on the other hand, was tied to that bed. Moiraine grabbed his forced-to-harden cock in her small hands, guided it to the entrance of her healed vagina, and sat down with a plop.

"Ah…" she sighed. As if she'd drunk a glass of water after a day in the Aiel desert. Her face looked like the epitome of release.

And then she slowly began to gyrate.

Throbs of pain ran down Rand's staff, into his hips and balls. Excruciating pain, like a numbness that should block the needling sensations, the feeling of being so hard you'd crack, but it only intensified them.

The pain had started around the fourth time Moiraine took him. Back then, he had still been getting hard himself. That had soon changed when they both sucked him off together; their lips kissing from around his cock, them gagging each other on him, and them aiming his end onto their faces as they made out. Wholely satisfied and in escalating pain, he could no longer harden, much to Siuan's dismay. The double blow job had only been play, and her pussy's fourth turn with him had come. She found a long needle in his dungeon and stuck it into his crotch between his navel and dick. It hadn't hurt—she was clearly well practiced at this exotic technique—but he hadn't been able to soften since. The pain only got worse and worse each time they made him cum, and his body tried to soften but couldn't. Which is why Moiraine's tenth turn drove Rand an inch short of screaming.

Moiraine's pussy tightened around Rand's girth, squeezing in pulses like a clenching fist. She smiled broadly, like an excited girl, rocking him harder, guiding herself to release. And she was getting there, sure as she had nine times before, screaming, shuddering, smiling, crying. Despite himself, Rand was rising to ecstasy with her—she was just too perfect, even with that crazed look in her eye. To worsen the strain, she leaned back on her palms, placed her feet on his cheeks, and used her new leverage to lift and drop her hips. Slight as she was, her full weight shoved his head back on her every thrust, but, Light. The undersides of her toes were right before his eyes, tickling his skin as they curled. The smoothness and creases of her soles rubbed against his face. And, all the while, she vocalised her pleasure while he got to watch her perform from straight down between her legs—

She shoved her toes into his mouth.

He spilled himself inside her.

Oh, he came hard, as if it was his first time of the night. He did so sucking her digits, licking between, rolling his tongue around in circles until his final squirt ended.

"Mmm," she purred as if she could taste it through her pussy, and lowered her ass to his hips. She pulled him out—ow—and rocked forward, spreading her revitalised pink lips, and dripped his seed out into his navel. She leaned down, smiling seductively and keeping eye contact with him as she had earlier tonight, and began lapping up his semen. She played with it, cupping some in her tongue, then letting it drip back down.

Siuan rose up from the floor beside the bed, sniffing like a dog. Dripping in blood, she followed the scent to his tummy, and began to lap up his juices, too.

All the while, Rand's never softening cock was being pressed down by Moiraine's chest. The needling, cracking pain was strongest at the base, where her movements forced it to bend. And move she did. She was actively using her bosom to stroke him, even though her focus was on playing with his seed on his tummy.

She dripped it into Siuan's turned up mouth. Mouth full, Siuan rose onto her knees, turned Moiraine's face up, and returned the cream to the lips from whence it came. Moiraine swallowed.

Siuan’s jaw fell, agape. She stuck her tongue into Moiraine’s face, trying to get some back. Their lips came together, saliva and cream running down their chins. This time Siuan was the one grabbing Moiraine's tongue between her teeth and pulling. Each tug gave Moiraine a moment of pleasure as visible as when she had been plunging a dick into herself. Rand had broken these woman, but he was not the one who made them into sex addicts. It seemed they had done that all on their own long ago. They were beautiful to watch, and very interesting.

He found it funny how he could make such musings still, when he was no longer in control.

As the women made out, Siuan guided Moiraine's hand around Rand's cock. They gripped it, he winced, and then they pumped it, faster, faster as their tongues viciously locked and tugged, turning their moans into wavering, slithering things. Their faces remained fixed together as Siuan repositioned where Moiraine had been. The women guided his cock to Siuan's womanhood, and without hesitation, Siuan plopped down as hard as Moiraine had.

"Oh!" she said in a high pitched squeal that matched her youthful face. And then she rode him like he was a playground toy. He was not a machine. He was in pain. But he was a man, and getting ridden by a youth while she sucked face with Moiraine...

Rand filled Siuan up as well.

She giggled as she came, tongue sticking out of her mouth. Moiraine obliged and grabbed it with her teeth. When she pulled, Siuan's pussy clamped Rand harder and she came again, moaning and crying out unintelligible words, what with that protruding tongue.

She collapsed, smiling and feeling herself up.

Positioning above Rand, Moiraine stuck her finger into Siuan's pussy, tickled her fondly, and then stuck her finger in her own mouth. Then, Moiraine grabbed his cock and shoved it into her canal _again._

If Rand didn't feel responsible for breaking them, he'd fight back. What man enjoyed being tied to a bed, dominated like a bitch?

There was nothing he could do, though. Moiraine held a shield between him and Saidin, and the Wise Ones upstairs were linked to her, over powering him. When Sorilea had found the three of them in a heap atop Moiraine's pool of blood, she immediately called out his _toh_ , and sealed him in with the women. Siuan had requested that all gay men in Tar Valon be sent as well. She giggled far too eagerly when she suggested that. That's why a gateway was open on the far wall, with rows and rows of men waiting eagerly for the duo to be done.

They were not done. When Moiraine drained him for her 11th time, she went and brought water and food, while Siuan raped him again—giggling, still giggling. She called over one of the gay men and instructed him to penetrate her behind. He seemed to struggle hardening enough to take her, so she guided the man's hands onto Rand's balls beneath her. Pain returned as Rand's dick tried to soften from a man's touch, but of course, it remained solid. A few seconds of too-hard massaging, and the man penetrated Siuan. From within her, Rand could feel the second dick squash her insides against him.

She moaned two fold. While she basked in the glory of men filling both her holes, Moiraine returned with the sustenance and fed Rand, spooning a sticky, bland slop into his mouth. Siuan slapped her ass down onto his cock, all the while clutching his waist so hard her nails scraped into him. Raking his skin, she exploded and quickly rose, spraying her fluids onto Rand’s open, stuffed mouth.

She tasted like fish.

She ate while Moiraine mounted him. The man who had been fucking Siuan took the liberty of taking Moiraine in the ass. She turned to fight back, but when his dick slid all the way up into her, she moaned. And promptly started bouncing back against him, and thrusting forward onto Rand. The duo of dicks saw her lower abdomen bulge and fall as she danced, purring like a kitten.

She fell forward, her bare chest slapping his, and stuck her tongue into his mouth.

Rand’s eyes widened. He’d abused her. But he’d never _kissed_ her.

Moiraine.

She tasted like honey. Sweet, sweet honey. Rand found himself reciprocating, and girlish sounds of approval escaped her ragged—hot—breaths. Her tongue was rough, though, like anyone else’s—he wasn’t sure what he expected—and her texture tickled the insides of his mouth.

She stopped and lifted her head.

 _No!_ Rand thought, wishing his hands were free to grab her head and yank her back down.

She opened her mouth and stuck her tongue all the way out, offering it to him. There was a look of vulnerability in her eyes, one that he’d not even seen in the days he’d dominated her. Perhaps those men at the gateway weren’t here for the reason he thought they were. Moiraine was well and truly offering herself to him, as she and Siuan wholely gave themselves to each other.

Rand flicked her tongue with his, and the sides of her lips curled into a smile. What a beautiful smile. It almost made the screaming terror he felt after breaking her feel a little better. So he took her up on her offer, and grabbed her tongue with his teeth, _yanking_ back.

“Oh!” she cried like Siuan, riding him harder, pulling her head back.

Rand held onto her tongue, biting in a little and pulling with her rhythm. His cock ached something furious, and he was not sure it would ever work again by time they were done with him, but he was going to enjoy this moment, the moment when the beautiful woman who had come to the Two Rivers, like a queen amongst peasants, gave herself to him, riding him like she didn’t hate him for the things he’d done to her. This time, when he spilled within her, she pulled him out prematurely and gathered his seed in her hand, milking him, tugging every—oh man—last—oh Moirane, stroke me just like that—drop.

She lifted it to her mouth, and stopped.

Her lips curled again. Not the lover’s smirk she’d just given him. It was a twisted thing. It didn’t suit her.

She got off the bed and used the seed-filled hand to grab the other man’s cock. This man had been incapable of cumming to the fuck holes of Siuan and Moiraine, but he exploded with the feel of the Dragon Reborn’s seed upon him. Moiraine guided the man’s ejaculations in Rand’s direction, and one squirt made it to his face.

It smelled horrid. At some point, a boy learns to live with his own scent. Another’s scent though…

A tinkling laugh escaped Moiraine. It was still a thing of beautiful chimes, but it was all the more disturbing for it. She gestured the men through the gateway with that same twisted smile plastered on her face.

 _No…_ Rand thought. _Those men are here for_ that _._

Lew Therin, who had cowered away since Rand’s bondage, was now gone without even a trace.

Despite the peace, a sinking feeling rose within Rand. He yanked at his bonds, but they held him tight. He tried to remove the shield on him, but Moiraine fortified it. Try as he might, he could not get free. His ties only tightened, so much so that his eyes began to water. Or perhaps it watered because he was left to this by people who should have cared for him.

How could Sorilea let this happen to her Car’a’carn?

A man pushed his legs up, and Rand tried to fight, but Moiraine used Air to hold him in place.

And then the man sodomised him. Moiraine and Siuan settled themselves on the side of the bed, primly, watching him as he had watched Tar Valon violate them. Violate him the men did. One after another, they came. Dozens. Using him not just one after another, but at the same time. Both his holes while some stroked or sucked his ever-hardened cock. It went on for hours. He never came.

Until Moiraine and Siuan got tired of watching him get raped, and began locking tongues again. Rand came violently—he may not be aroused by men, but being stroked for hours would build up a tempest within regardless—and _men_ swallowed his cum. He was never going to be able to look at sex the same again.

The other men, though, were not straight. So, his explosion only renewed their vigour. They fucked him harder. Faster. And Rand came countless, excruciatingly painful, times as Moiraine and Siuan made sure to fuck each other in his line of sight. They painted each other’s bodies with the blood on the floor. It was finally hardening, so clumps stuck to their skin. They looked like a pair of little evil imps, here to suck him of his energy until he sought death.

Hours later, tears in his eyes, that was exactly what he sought. The duo had eaten—fresh bread and cheese compared to his slop—napped, and even had a round with his dick a few times, but Rand was not cumming any more. He could feel his dick dying. His body dying. His drive to save this world dying. In fact, he couldn’t care less anymore. Depths he didn’t know he had ached and burned. Woman he thought were his gloried in his rape. Wise Ones who had served him let it happen.

To hell with the world.

Rand began thrusting back against those who took him. It unlocked his seed and he began to cum again. Each felt like a skewer through his cock, but at least his dick wasn’t dead.

Moiraine and Siuan laughed, watching him fuck back. Why were they laughing? Wasn’t this what they wanted? If he obeyed, wouldn’t they come back and let him fuck them instead?

With that, he made it his mission to make ever man present cum. With a look of utter pleasure, Moiraine untied Rand and removed his shield, letting him use his full force as the Dragon Reborn to accomplish his goal. As he made one after the other finish within him, he looked to the imps hungrily, imagining their hips between his hands. When he finished the last man, they rose from their table and sent everyone else away.

Finally, he’d get to fuck them again. He was so happy, more tears ran down his face.

Moiraine held her hands behind her back, and Siuan eyed what she held with an eager grin. The stilled woman climbed atop Rand and took his throbbing cock into her small hand.

And when Moiraine’s blood covered hands emerged from behind her back, it revealed a needle and thread.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, how did this story end up over 10k words so fast?
> 
> I struggle with work left incomplete
> 
> That was the reason I had tried to end this story at Chapter 3. It was pulling too much of my attention. With a recent comment, one genius used this very fact to make me write another chapter. She convinced me that this story needed one more thing to feel complete. Kudos to you Bonnie (lady_gt), well played. I hope you enjoy :) If you do, don't forget to leave the kudos to me ;)
> 
> Final note: As always, feel free to let me know what you liked and disliked, and thanks for reading!
> 
> Author aside: Whoop whoop for 1k views in 10 days! For the love of the WoT!

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy a fanfic, please leave a comment and kudos. It will make the author's day, and make this all worth their time


End file.
